


Coalition: An Alternative Story of Voltron - Legendary Defender

by beetfishes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetfishes/pseuds/beetfishes
Summary: [Ongoing] My attempt at a re-scripting of Voltron to create a coherent story, satisfying ending, and proper character arcs. This is a long-term work, ending to cover all (or most) episodes of the Netflix show. Not all plot will be original or modified, but a heavy majority will have alterations in dialogue or actions (especially) as the story progresses.Planning to be featured: Black Paladin Lance, chronically ill Shiro, a character arc for Hunk, ambitious and driven Pidge, Keith's character will be slower in developing and evenly consistent, and all a re-haul of the Atlas + more.Planning on releasing two chapters weekly. Chapters are not final upon posting and are subject to possible editing. Any advice on revising/editing/general tips on my writing are always appreciated! Also, feel free to suggest story ideas you'd like to see as well, I am always willing to flush out new ideas!
Kudos: 7





	Coalition: An Alternative Story of Voltron - Legendary Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the events of Season 1 Episode 1: "The Rise of Voltron"

“Easy son. This ice is delicate.”

Matt’s hand gently grasped the extracted the ice core pulling it from a robotic, metallic tube that assisted him in extracting it from the depths of the planet’s core. “This is amazing.” He was careful not to fidget too much with it, heeding his Father’s advice. “Isn’t this exciting Shiro?”

Shiro stood slightly above Matt, also holding onto the metal tube. “I think you guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do.” A light chuckle carried his voice. 

A sense of satisfaction that washed over Shiro. As a kid, he never would’ve thought he would end up here. The craters and dusty grey landscape resembled nothing he had ever seen before. On Earth, he remembered the verdant tree lines, the smell of the salt of the sea, and feeling of the air losing warmth as the sun dropped below the horizon. Here, there was no life -- a blanket of ice older than human civilization itself blanketed everything as far as the eye could see. The only smell or satisfaction of heat that was given to him was that of his trusty spacesuit. It was dreadfully cold -- the lowest recorded temperature being -381 degrees, but the crew agreed that it was only cold enough to give you frostbite a few times over. Shiro humbled himself for coming this far.

The Commander across from Shiro inhaled an excited breath. “This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any humans before us, all the way out here on Kerberos, but this ice could be key to discovering microscopic clues to existing life outside Earth.”

As Matt pulled the last of the core from its confines, he clutched it in his arms and turned eagerly to his Father. “Just think about it Dad. With this sample, we could be the first humans to meet aliens!”

“My life’s work would be complete.”

Shiro always felt content and proud around his crew. They had gone through so much together to be here.

Matt Holt was the finicky one below him. He could never say it aloud, but Shiro knew he was a little high-strung about this mission -- being over 30,000 miles from Earth and being alone with two other humans and his thoughts, but somehow he was able to silently cope with his fears. Shiro admired his mental strength. Matt was also, possibly, the biggest nerd that Shiro has ever known. Even more so than his Father. The two had met at the Garrison, just a few years before Shiro finished his primary education program. Matt was accepted on a scholarship for building a multi-reflective surface satellite he had developed at age 12. After that, Shiro came to the conclusion that the Holt family was only comprised of prodigies. Shiro envied Matt’s youth, his impatient chestnut eyes and scrambled hair to match, even though he wasn’t in reality that much older then the 22 year old, but his inquisitive personality reminded Shiro so much of himself when he was a child.

Commander Holt’s real name was Samuel, but ever since the three of them had been assigned to this mission, Samuel jokingly demanded to be addressed by his title from that point onward. None of them really minded, it distracted from the menial day to day tasks. Samuel enjoyed a good laugh from time to time, another way to say that he lacked a little discipline compared to his son, but Shiro thought that it was from the years of being in this field. Shiro and Samuel originally met as student to teacher. He remembers watching his hair grey and his wrinkles set in, but he never lost the spark of his true character. Samuel was one of many mentors Shiro had at the Galaxy Garrison, but Shiro’s natural talent allowed him to fly through the ranks to the position he had today.

Shiro knew he took a little more pride in being here than the other two -- he wasn’t originally supposed to be on this mission. Samuel had told him plenty of times that he had worked the hardest to be here, which if indicated by physical condition - Shiro would undoubtedly be taking the prize compared to the Holt’s scrawnier figures. But yet, he stayed modest about his other achievements, academic or extracurricular. He was only 25, in between the ages of both his other crew members, but Shiro knew time was catching with him quicker than he had anticipated. Shiro didn’t have many complaints about being on this long term mission - the Garrison said going to Kereberos and back would only take a little under year - but he had one complaint. Out of everything, he never really anticipated the growth of his hair. It was originally a sleek black undercut with an unmistakable plume at the top, but by now if had become a little unruly for his liking. Spending months in space, Shiro decided, was a good time to contemplate what types of haircuts he should try next.

Only a few more moments of silence passed before the unmistakable sound of ice cracking resonated from below their feet. Only seconds later, a deep rumbling shook the ground below them. Matt fell to the ground, but was still gripping onto the ice sample with caution. Shiro and the Commander shifted their stance side to side in an attempt to stay upright.

Commander Holt regained his balance quickly as he shot a concerned glance to Shiro. “What is this? Seismic activity?”

“I don’t know, but we should get back to the ship.” He grabbed the Commander’s arm and quickly directed him to the land rover stationed next to the sampling site. Shiro turned back, extending a hand out for Matt to grab.

Matt didn’t move from his spot, he was looking up at something. 

A cold shadow fell over Shiro’s body, he looked up in confusion, but a wave of fear promptly replaced any questions he had.

“What… What is that?” Commander Holt exasperated as gripped onto the side of the land rover.

There was a second where all three of them observed the large space ship above them. It was bigger than anything they had ever seen. It was wide and tall, the front of it was tapered off and a contraption at the front had a large, purple light on it. From what he could see, the majority of the ship was constructed from a metal that was a dark, deep purple, except for some parts of detailing consisted of a stark grey. Large wing-like structures protruded from various parts of the ship - comparable to that of an airplane.

Shiro decided he didn’t have anymore time to take mental notes on what that thing looked like.

“Run! Come on!” He grabbed both of his crew member’s arms and pulled them away from their frozen position. Commander Holt began running without any hesitation, but Matt stopped for a second when he dropped the ice core and it shattered.

Shiro grabbed him by the back of his space suit and pulled him away. “We don’t have time for that! Come on!”

Running, however, quickly proved fruitless. Only after a few strides a purple light washed over the,. Their bodies were being pulled away from the ground and up to the source of light -- to the ship. 

Everything in Shiro’s mind tunneled. The painful cries and feeling of the frigid air was the last thing he felt.  
-

“Emperor Zarkon. We were scouting system X9Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don’t think they know anything useful.”

Shiro’s consciousness wavered as he heard a muffled voice, it was deep and had some sort of rasp he couldn’t quite figure out, but yet it spoke smoothly, a sort of fiend confidence. Shiro’s eyes opened to a dull floor, he felt heavy from the weigh of kneeling on the floor with his hands tied together around his back. His neck craned upwards to look at the source of the voice. It was something he had never seen before. Shiro could only see its backside. The it was dressed in what seemed to be a suit of armor. The main part of it was the same grey color from the side of the ship. The armor also had that similar purple glow he vaguely remembered. 

A hundred thoughts stirred in his brain, it was a pain of pins and needles.  
Where was he? Where did the light come from? Why was he here? Why was he tied up? A quick glance to his side showed that the rest of his crew was in a similar, compromising position next to him. From what he could tell, both of them were unconscious.

“Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The druids will find out if they know anything.”

The voice redirected him from his thoughts, but this time the voice didn’t come from that alien. It came from something else beyond it. Out of the mirage of red and purple screens in front of him, tech like nothing he could recognize, Shiro guessed that the sound’s location from a dark figure on one of the center screens. The only characterizing feature it had was glowing eyes the color of a deep magenta.

Shiro struggled against the bonds around his wrists as he pushed himself towards the voice. “Please! We come from a peaceful planet. We m-mean no harm. We’re unarmed.” 

The armoured alien looked over its shoulder towards Shiro. Its features were reptilian, there were multiple horn-like features that created a line down his head. The skin was a lighter shade of purple than the ship. Its eyes were an extremely light shade of yellow, the pupils were dark. The only feature that really struck Shiro was the large animal-like ears coming off the side of its head.

That face was the last thing Shiro saw before a cold metal collided with the back of his neck.

-

The next time Shiro opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the body of one of his crew members being dragged by another armored alien.

This one was different than the previous one. The color of the armor was a completely different shade, a light grey, and this one also had the helmet on. The helmet had a blinding magenta “Y” shape on the front of it. The glow also appeared in various markings on the chest of the armor. The arm that wasn’t holding the crew member was holding some type of weapon, Shiro thought it safest to assume that it was a gun.

Shiro looked up to see that one of those armored aliens was dragging him by his confined wrists through a corridor.

The hallway had some murky green lighting fixtures down the sides of the wall. He let his head fall to the left. Immediately noticing large doors, looking like they were made from an extremely strong metal. They had tiny openings at the top. A chill of fear ran up his spine as he noticed various sets of eyes peering out of them and looking at him. The things trapped behind the doors were frantically saying something, but Shiro wasn’t able to tell what it was. He more consciously turned his head away and to the right. His body tensed at what he saw. There were rows of what Shiro presumed to be cells. Hundreds of them.

Shiro’s body was consumed by panic for the last time.


End file.
